


What Do You Think About?

by parkersharthook



Series: peter parker fics [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Budding Relationship, F/M, MJ couldn't give less of a fuck, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Michelle Jones, Protective Natasha Romanov, Wanda Is Badass, mama spider natasha romanoff, shuri is badass, steve is kinda stubborn, young people rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: What happens when one spider kid reveals his identity to the entire team of avengers… accidentally.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: peter parker fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745689
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	What Do You Think About?

“Sir, Mr. Parker is on his way up in the elevator.”

“Thank you Friday.” Tony Stark mutters uninterested as he continues to fiddle with the trinket in front of him. A long second passed before his eyes widened and he sprang up. “FRIDAY, delay his arrival. Slow the elevator.”

“Sir, the doors are opening as we speak.” Tony rushed out of his lab and bounded up the small staircase that led to the common room. Peter walked in a moment later, turning to go into the lab immediately. He looked down as he focused on his broken web shooters. 

He glanced up just in time to stop so he didn’t run into Tony, “Oh Mr. Stark perfect.”

“Hey kid this isn’t the best-“

“It’ll just take a minute I swear. My web shooter got jammed last night and kind of… exploded.” Tony’s eyes widened as Peter nervously chuckled and twirled the mechanism in-between his fingers. “Yeah and I would have fixed it but I was super tired last night and I just wanted to grab the extra one for patrol tonight and I promise I’ll fix this one tonight.”

Tony just sighed and dropped his face into his hand. Peter grimaced, “don’t worry Mr. Stark I promise that I’ll fix it. Plus, I was able to stop the muggers without my web shooter… that’s good news.”

Tony just smiled softly and laid his hands on Peter’s shoulders, “hey kid… stop talking.” Peter just nodded and folded his lips in. “So you know that big reveal you wanted to do to expose yourself to the rest of the team and I just suggested a meeting.”

Peter quirked an eyebrow up and nodded, “Yes sir…?”

Tony spun Peter around slowly and felt the boy stiffen beneath his grip, “Well guess we don’t need to do that anymore.”

Peter didn’t make a sound as his face paled and his mouth fell open slightly. Lounging on the couches and in the kitchen of the common room were the avengers. All of them. And every pair of eyes was looking directly at him. Save for Natasha who casually sipped her mug of coffee. A thick silence settled in and Peter just wanted to crawl away and hide.

Natasha stood up from her place on the couch and walked into the kitchen to refill her mug, “God guys… don’t act so surprised. Both the kid and tony were terrible at hiding it.” Tony walked towards her slightly.

“I was not. The kid maybe, but I kept tight lipped.” 

Natasha just smirked over the lip of her cup, “Oh sure…” Natasha turned to Peter, “honestly though kid you couldn’t have done it at a better time. I mean even T’Challa and Shuri are here on business.” A small squeak came from Peter as he noticed the siblings who were previously discussing new technology.

Shuri just shrugged, “I already knew.” Peter wanted to thank god as everyone turned to face her, “Face recognition technology.” She lifted the glasses off of her face, “You think I, Shuri, really need glasses.”

“You know sister… those could be helpful in battle.” Her brother said with a hint of annoyance. She patted his shoulder and smiled.

“Patience dear brother.” She stood up and elaborated slightly, “After Germany, I reviewed the feed from my brother’s suit and noticed you… a superhero I didn’t recognize. I took it upon myself to find out everything about you.”

“Everything?” tony and Peter asked at the same time.

“Peter Parker. Recently 16, happy birthday. Just finished sophomore year at Midtown High.” Peter had yet to move a muscle and now he wasn’t sure he could even if he wanted to.

Steve stood up sharply with narrowed eyes, “Stark? Your lab. Now.” Tony just nodded and followed the tall man into the glass room. Peter, and the rest of the avengers, watched as Steve seemed to have an animated discussion with tony.

Just as Peter was about to try to explain himself, his phone rang. He fumbled for a bit before answering.

“Hello?” he answered quietly.

“Peter? Where are you? I needed you home ten minutes ago with the milk.”

Peter was shook out of his trance at the sound of his Aunt May. He rubbed his eyes, “milk right. Okay I’m so sorry Aunt May but I forgot. I had to drop something off for Mr. Stark but I’m close I swear.” 

“Okay just get home quickly or we won’t be having dinner. And don’t forget the milk.”

“Milk. I won’t forget.” Peter seemed to forget the others in the room as the impending doom of his aunt crowded his thoughts. No matter how frightening or intimidating the avengers could be, his aunt would always scare him in a way no one ever could. He pressed the face of the watch he kept on his wrist and felt his suit start to form on his body. “FRIDAY tell Mr. Stark that I had to leave but I’ll be back tomorrow for that new web shooter.” Peter quickly pulled his mask over his face and slung his backpack onto his back.

“Of course Peter. I noticed your quick departure and opened the window for you.”

“Thanks Fri.” Peter called as he ran towards the window. He launched himself out, “Nice to meet you all.”

His voice called after his body as he fell from the window. Most the superheroes ran to the window just in time to catch the spider boy shoot a web and soar through the bustling streets of New York City.

“Cool.” Shuri whispered from her seat at the table as she watched his disappearing form.

~.~

“Explain.” Clint said sternly as Tony and Steve came back into the room.

“The kid is Spiderman.” Tony said point blank. “Look, he was gonna do this vigilante thing either way. Now I can monitor him and help him.”

Bucky frowned deeply, “he’s only 16.” He rubbed his eyes, “I fought a fucking child.”

“You do realize that I’m only 21?” Wanda asked everyone.

Shuri rose her hand timidly, “Yeah, and I’m only 18.”

“Two years makes a difference.” Steve muttered. Wanda looked at him disapprovingly.

“I was ten when I was experimented on. I fought against all of the avengers when I was 18 and then helped you all take down a robot. I was 20 when I fought along with half of you and against the other half. Peter may be young, but don’t mistake that for foolishness.”

Wanda stormed out.

Shuri just nodded awkwardly, “Young people have much more at their disposal nowadays. I mean, I’m smarter than almost everyone in this room.” She let out a small chuckle but stopped as she felt everyone glare at her, “not important.”

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Bruce asked

“The kid didn’t want to be an avenger after everything. He just wanted to continue to be the friendly neighborhood spider-man. But he’s been reconsidering it lately.”

“Well I think the kid is cool.” Natasha offers with a smile, “I mean… he fought cap pretty evenly and he’s been kicking butt since. Plus, the people love him. He takes the time to help the little old ladies crossing the street and get the muggers who stole someone’s purse.” She shrugged as she continue to sip her tea, “We don’t do that.”

Rhodey huffed, “We have more important things to worry about.”

“Than the safety of civilians?” Natasha interjected again, “He makes people feel safe and while what we do is important, we shouldn’t dismiss his work.”

“Fuck man this argument is making me hungry.” Sam said as he stood up dramatically. He looked around the room, “Chinese?”

“I’m game.” Clint said as he joined Sam.

“Yes. And I shall go check on Wanda.” Vision stated as he walked out of room. Clint and Sam quickly counted heads before scurrying out of the still tense room.

“Are you also creeped out that Vision is practically dating a child?” Clint muttered. Sam just nodded.

~.~

“Aunt May… I don’t think I can go back there.” Peter’s words were muffled as he laid his head on the table. Aunt May let out a small chuckle as she stirred the pot of pasta on the stove.

“Geez, Parker… you’re so dramatic.” MJ said with an eye roll as she came out of his room. She dropped a small stack of papers next to him, “I finished the report for the project, did you finish the model?”

Peter propped his cheek onto his hand and looked at her with a small smile, “I’m almost done.”

“You better finish. I’m not about to fail because of your incompetence.”

“Of course not.” 

“Okay well the pasta is ready. I have to go to work, so I’ll see you tomorrow morning Peter. MJ, stay as long as you want.” May said with a smile as she untied her apron and kissed Peter’s forehead goodbye. She grabbed her purse and quickly left the apartment.

“It sucks that she keeps having to pick up shifts.” MJ said as walked towards the stove with a bowl in her hand.

“Yeah and it’s kind of my fault too. I just eat so much food.”

MJ wanted to laugh at the silliness of it but it was kind of true, “I thought Stark was gonna help out.”

“Aunt May refuses any money he offers. But he’s been slipping me some for lunch and meals so it’s something.”

A loud knock suddenly came at the door and Peter whipped his head around. His spider senses weren’t acting up but MJ also seemed to have a calming effect, so Peter was unsure whether they were in danger or not. But by the sound and force of the knock, the person on the other side meant business.

“Are you expecting anyone?” MJ whispered, slowly standing up. She was gradually becoming used to Peter’s new lifestyle and understood the many risks that came with it.

Peter hated seeing the fear creeping onto MJ. He stood and shook his, making small steps towards the door. He positioned his fingers on his web shooter which was hidden under his jacket sleeve. He slowly looked through the peephole and let out a sigh of relief.

He turned to MJ, “It’s just Mr. Stark.” He didn’t catch her scowl as he turned back to the door and opened it for the man. 

Mr. Stark walked in immediately, “Sorry for the lack of notice but I was in the neighborhood and there was someone who wanted to see you.” Peter peered at the doorway again and choked as he saw Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes standing in the hallway.

He smiled lightly, “may we come in?” Peter just nodded stupidly and opened the door wider.

He walked in and eyed the small apartment before stiffening once he saw MJ who was still standing a little bit away. Her posture remained defensive as she eyed the two super soldiers.

Tony smile and gave her a small wave before nudging Peter, “I didn’t realize your girlfriend was here.”

“I’m not his girlfriend.” “She’s not my girlfriend.”

Stark rolled his eyes. “Anyways…. is Aunt Hottie here?”

Peter cringed and shook his head, “No she left for work.”

Steve checked his watch, “At nine o’clock at night?” MJ’s scowl deepened, if that was possible, and she just wanted to tell him off. 

Peter just shrugged and moved towards the oven, having not gotten his dinner yet. “Yeah well she needed to pick up a few extra shifts at the hospital. Pasta? Aunt May made it before she left and it’s actually one of the meals she’s good at.”

“No thanks kid. We ate at the tower.” Stark replied as he sat down at the table. He slapped it lightly, “I believe introductions are in order. Michelle, this is Captain Steve Rogers and Sergeant Bucky Barnes.”

Steve jutted his hand out to offer a handshake but MJ just eyed it warily. Steve slowly retracted his hand with a small nod. She looked to Stark after a heavy beat, “its MJ.”

“So what’s going on?” Peter asked with a mouth full of pasta.

“It’s uh… regarding your internship.” Steve started cautiously. His eyes darting towards MJ as she sat back down at the table and continued eating her previously forgotten plate.

“God, Peter. Are all superheroes awkward?” MJ retorted and smiled as Peter laughed slightly.

He just shrugged, “Yeah we kind of are. I mean Mr. Barnes over there hasn’t even spoken a word.” MJ’s eyes flitted to the winter soldier and noticed his self-conscious stance. Peter offered a small smile, “You can sit down if you want.” Bucky nodded and sat in the seat next to Steve.

Steve continued, “I just wanted to apologize earlier in case we didn’t make you feel welcomed. And I was hoping to ask you a few questions if you don’t mind.”

Peter shrugged, his anxiety slowly coming in again. “Yeah I guess.” MJ must’ve noticed his discomfort as he felt her hand squeeze his thigh under the table. He didn’t acknowledge the motion, knowing it would lead to endless teasing from Stark but rather took it as a silent comforter.

“So…” Steve started awkwardly, “I didn’t realize you were 15 when I threw that loading terminal on you and I wish I hadn’t done it know.”

“Are you kidding?! It made me look so badass in the surveillance tape that was uploaded to YouTube! I mean, people were saying how I’m just as strong as fucking captain America… maybe even stronger. It was honestly like the best publicity stunt EVER!” Peter’s smile grew

Steve sighed, “Right but it wasn’t a stunt and I could’ve seriously hurt you. I hate to think of myself as a bully as I was once too the small kid that was beat up. I’d never want to inflict pain on someone who didn’t deserve it… let alone a kid.”

MJ’s eyebrow quirked up, “So despite the fact that what you said totally contradicts the entirety of the so called ‘civil war’… it’s hard to even hurt Peter. He has increased healing so those broken ribs and bruised bones you caused were healed in like a day.” Tony noticed the hint of anger in her voice. 

Whether it be over the fight or the fact that Peter got hurt he won’t know, but he thinks it was the latter.   
She stood up suddenly, “well thank you for interrupting the completing of our project but I think I’m going home.” She put her dish in the sink and walked into Peter’s room to grab her backpack. “Peter, tell your Aunt that the pasta was delicious. And please finish the model.” Peter nodded dazed before shaking out of it quickly. 

“Wait, you shouldn’t walk home alone this late. Let me give you a ride.”

She waved him off as she opened the door, “I’ll be fine. Plus, I got Spiderman on speed dial if anything happens.”

“At least let me walk you out.” Peter offered weakly. He noticed her eyes dart to the other three men who were all listening very carefully. She nodded and grabbed his hand to pull him into the hallway. “Sorry about the intrusion, I know you aren’t their biggest fan.”

MJ shrugged as the pair slowly walked down the corridor. “It’s fine. I always enjoy telling of powerful men.” Peter laughed.

His smile dropped as well as his stomach in a matter of seconds, “Hey MJ.” She turned to him slightly, “I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie this weekend? Maybe we could get some dinner after?”  
MJ smiled, “Yeah that’d be nice. But promise you won’t invite any of your avenger friends.”

Peter smiled, relief washing over him. “Of course. So, I’ll see you tomorrow at school?”

She nodded as the elevator arrive, “You will.” She bent down and quickly pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, “Bye Peter. And finish that project!”

He nodded at her giddily, “Call me if you get into any trouble!” He called after her as the doors closed. He sighed and let his fingers trace the spot he kissed. He stood in a haze for a moment before remembering the company that was in his apartment. He walked back hastily and shut the door behind him.

“I like her.” Bucky said suddenly, “She’s got spunk.”

“She also doesn’t like the avengers.” Peter said as he pushed back his hair, “Except for Wanda and Natasha.”

Tony shrugged, “Right but everyone likes them.”

Steve shifted and placed his hands on the table very diplomatically, “So Peter… about the avengers.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
